


Royal Exchange

by Morieris



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: and others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morieris/pseuds/Morieris
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. Chapter 1

 "I will miss you _all_ , dearly."  
  
Teary-eyed and smiling, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, and Ghoulia gathered forward past the stacks of designer luggage to engage in a group hug. After a few moments, they withdrew, with Cleo instinctively flinging a hand out to prevent Draculaura from falling over a golden trunk.  
  
"This is a lot of baggage," Frankie noted. "Is Nefera coming too?"  
  
"Oh _Ra_ , no! They would send me right back if she did. She's working on a fashion shoot in Scairo. These are just pyjamas. I'm going to be gone for a month, among people of  _status_ \- I can't wear the same outfit, day _or_ night!" With a clap of her hands, a pair of servants immediately appeared. "This is the last of it, let's get started! Into the limo, all of it!" Wordlessly, the duo picked up a Boochi trunk and struggled with it toward the door.  
  
Clawdeen rolled her eyes, smiling. "So what's this about anyway?"  
  
"' _Building good relations between royals across time and space, serving those of every race_ '...is what the phamphlet said. I'm already very good at planning and organizing, so I expect this to be a breeze of shopping and get-togethers with other princesses. So, you be nice to the girl they're sending here."  
  
A chorus of gasps, one slightly delayed. "Here? We're getting a princess too?" Frankie said, mouth agape.  
  
"Yes, it was in that group hext I sent out a few days ago. She'll be staying at the school...apparently she's _fond_  of less opulent places. You'll have to ask Headmistress Bloodgood for the details, honestly, it wasn't _that_ important for me to dwell on." She put a pair of rhinestone-studded teal sunglasses onto her face and looked around. The room had been nearly emptied. With a wave of her hand, Cleo lead them all out in front of the DeNile home, a circular court surrounding by several pyramids of various sizes, and a azure river running between the structures. The last limo was being loaded.  
  
"How're you getting there? Seems an awful long ways away." Lagoona said, peering near the front of the line of cars.   
  
"First they take us to school to talk with Bloodgood and then...however Cupid got there, I suppose." She shrugged and raised her hand, tilting it in a query to someone the others couldn't see - _Are we ready?_  
  
"Don't forget to tell her we said hi, and that we miss her!" Draculaura squeaked, as a low note rang out across the area.  
  
"Of course." After one last hug, Cleo strode to the front of the calvacade and stepped partially into the limo before turning back to wave and shout. "Take pictures! I want to feel like I didn't miss a thing!"  
  
Then she slid in and closed the door.  
  
\---  
  
Royal Exchange, one for another. Of course, Ever After High had far more royals than any place Apple had read about, so they couldn't trade them all. Someone was coming from Monster High, where Cupid had came from, all those years ago. The daughter of Eros briefed her as they sat in a pair of squashy chairs at Hocus Lattes.  
  
"Her name's Cleo, Cleo DeNile. She's...." Cupid held back a chuckle. "She's a character."  
  
Apple was suddenly struck with worry. "Well, I'll be _sure_ to kill her with kindness."  
  
Cupid shook her head, still smiling. "No, no, she's not _unkind_....Cleo is just...larger than life. It's been years since I saw her, but I doubt anything has changed. It may take her time to get with the flow of things here."  
  
"Oh! That's a relief." Apple took a sip of cider. "Grumpy I can deal with, but outride rudeness? Well, I can handle that too. I just prefer not to." She glanced at the clock. Raven left about an hour ago - she was simply returning to her father's castle in The Black Falls - plenty of time for Apple's cleaning dwarves to tidy up the space she and Cleo would share. "Do you think it would be too late for me to go and buy flowers? To make her feel welcome."  
  
Cupid smiled. "Not at all, she'd probably appreciate the gesture. Irises, water lilies...stuff like that, it will go over well." Paying for their refreshments, the two set off into the early afternoon in Book End, where many beings, from nursery rhymes to old warlocks, were enjoying the overcast day, eager for summer to begin.  
  
The pair spend a good hour or so wandering around Gillanie's Greenhouse, Apple oohing and ahhing over the variety of flowers Cupid had mentioned before. They assembled a bouquet just in time - a tinkling melody played and Apple reached for her Mirrorphone.  
  
"Apple White, how are you?" Pause. "Oh - Headmaster Grimm! Yes - she's here? So soon?" Her voice was getting higher and higher with excitement. A particularly bright plant with fleshy, orange leaves began to vibrate. "Oh, goody! Cupid and I were just buying some flowers to welcome her! I'll be right there - well, after you've explained the basic rules? Got it, got it - thank you sir! Buh-bye!" She turned off the call and reached for Cupid's hand.  
  
"Cleo's here! Oh - come on, Cupid, I can't wait to meet her! And won't you be happy to see her again?" Apple gathered the bouquet of flowers in her free arm and nodded at the hare gardener to charge it to her family's card.  
  
"Yes - I will!...But are you sure I should be there so soon? Sounds like there are things she has to go over with Grimm..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Apple slowed down. "You're right. My, I've gotten so excited! I'll hext you later, keep your dinner plans open!" Beaming, Apple sprinted out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry this took so long, my keyboard broke & it took a while to get a comfortable replacement. But I can start working again!

Cleo stood outside of Headmaster Grimm's office with both a scowl and four suitcases, twenty-six less than she intended. The Headmaster had laughed in disbelief when he saw what intended to cross through. Undeterred by Rameses' pressures and glares, he put his foot down very diplomatically.

"I assure you, Your Highness, we have a very, ah, stylish group here. You're here to engage in our culture, how can you do that if you cling so...feverently to your own world? No, I'm sorry, we can't allow all of this to come though."

Cleo had agreed, and four pieces had been set outside in the hall - after all, she would surely do more shopping here in Ever After. After all, clothes were only slightly less important than learning other styles of the ruling class. "Our Headmistress mentioned royal classes here? Sir?"

"Yes, yes indeed..." Grimm harrumphed, and shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Many of our teachers stay here year-round, and while you won't get the full year experience, you will be more...travel and hands on with your learning than most of our students get. It shall be great fun, I've entrusted your care to Ever After High's most model student."

Rameses peered around the office as best he could through a teleportation portal that spanned over time and space. "Lot of old stuff." He grumbled. "Very old."

"Daddy, our stuff is very old." Cleo mumbled. "People who live in glass pyramids...!"

He smiled ruefully. "Don't spend me out of tomb and home, dear. Goodbye." With a barked command, there was shuffling in the Monster Dimension, and the portal slowly shrunk and faded from view.

"Please, sit." As Cleo did so, Grimm stood up, cleared his throat, and began what was clearly an overly-rehearsed speech. "Let me explain to you briefly what this institution is about. Ever After High has an illustrious history. First founded in the year -"

A great and terrible scraping sounded, amidst a flurry of beating wings. Striding quickly to the one window in the room, Grimm flung it open and stuck his head out, assessing a scene Cleo couldn't see over his bulk.

"Sparrow Hood! I might have known...you and your gang - land! Immediately! I authorized no dragon races today , let alone this week, I'm sure of it! Remain there!"

Sparrow? Dragons? Are birds riding dragons?

He turned back, hands spread apologetically "I apologize, Your Highness, but there is an urgent matter of discipline to see to. You'll wait outside - I've alerted her, and Apple White should be here very, very soon. She can brief you on the goings-on around campus and the village."

As she was shuffled out into an empty, stone hallway, Cleo couldn't help but be bemused at everything she had just heard. Who names their child Apple?

"Now, now." She mumbled, as Grimm raced down a flight of stairs. "Don't judge."

Even if judging is what I do best.

She stood alone - her guards could not stay either - and idly reached for her iCoffin. Cleo was surprised to see various messages from her friends back home, some as recent as two minutes ago. "I guess I do get service! Wonderful, I shan't keep my fans in the dark."

She fired off a group hext, saying that she had arrived safely:

_It's only been a few hours but the trip was not as long as I feared. And yes, as you can see, I do have cell service! Though I'm not sure if Fearbook will work, but alas. After the Headmistress explained some things, a portal was opened - much like the one we went through to go back to when Monster High was being built - and I walked through._

_Much of my luggage is returning - Please, help yourself to anything in my absence ... that isn't the black and gold evening gown._

 and was preparing to send one to Deuce, filled with heart and kissy-skull face emojis, when a voice cut through her concentration.

"Might you be...Cleo? DeNile?" A voice so cheerful, it would put Draculaura's to shame. "It's nice to meet you!"

Cleo nearly dropped her phone and looked up. With such a large amount of poofy, flowing skirts and giant heeled shoes, she could probably be heard over a stampede of elephants. A mass of golden curls framed a round, eager face which was beaming widely in an overly hospitable way. She held a big bundle of curious looking flowers, in deep blues and creamy white.

She held out her hand, slightly at ease after being abandoned by the headmaster of the school in a strange place. "Yes, that would be me! And you're probably Apple."

Apple shifted and they shook hands. Cleo always took notice of people's handshakes; Apple had a nice, firm one.

"I am. Oh, dear!" She glanced at the luggage. "Surely they didn't just leave you here alone?"

"There was some sort of emergency. With a dragon," Cleo chuckled wryly - she still didn't believe it.

Apple nodded sagely. "Sounds about right, honestly. Usually our dragons are kept in our Dragon Keep a little deeper into the woods, but with the summertime - less students, more freedom. I'll have to take you on a ride!"

Cheo had done a lot of things that, in retrospect, had been rather frightening. From being fused with perpetual antagonist Torelai to carrying the Fearleading team to glory, and resurrecting Frankie with an ungodly amount of electricity. Twice. But a dragon ride?

"I...will have to see about that one - oh, what about my stuff? You're going to need help to move it."

"No problem." Apple took out a phone - the logo on the back was different - and tapped the screen. It rang once, and she put it to her ear. "Grondeik? Yes, if you and the crew could come to Headmaster Grimm's office, there's some things here that need to be moved with haste to my dorm. Hexcellent, thank you so much!"

"You have your own servants?" Cleo gawped.

She shrugged, a pale pink crossing her cheeks. "They're my mom's really. But I suppose so - "

"And they're on speed dial! I have to clap at the top of my, well, hands, for summon ours. My father is determined to be old world as much as possible. I appreciate tradition, but oh my Ra, sometimes we have to look forward to remain on top!" She stopped suddenly, realizing she was dominating the conversation...and continued. "I'm glad to finally be among people like me, you know? I love my friends, and my boyfriend, but it will be wonderful to socialize with people who truly know the trials of running a kingdom and dealing with the population's continuous adoration." Now she stopped and looked for a reaction.

Apple blinked once, and now a genuine smile spread across her face. "We will get along just wonderlandifully, Cleo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, I'm sorry. I like to have a few chapters queued up, hopefully there will be at least one more this month!

After Apple hastily gave Cleo the flowers - "Water Iris, Plentiblums, Figgygrass!" - they walked through the hallways, Apple explained briefly about the school, leaving out a few of the grander details, like being blackmailed by the Evil Queen. Most people were simply enchanted by going on a tour with her, so when Cleo seemed to be genuinely taking in the information, Apple was pleased.  
  
"One of my favorite things about our school is that there's just so much to do, even in slow months like this. You're not going to be in the typical classes, but there's things like volunteering with the nursery rhymes -"  
  
"Are those younger students?"  
  
Apple nodded, grateful that Cleo had cottoned on. She hadn't thought of how their different ways of speaking might clash. "Yes. There's volunteering with them, organizing day outings and what not. A group of witches are transcribing and updating old magik spells, our jousting,track and shield, and cheering teams are practicing for summer regionals. There's a camping trip nearly every single day, and since this is kind of the 'hub' for activity around the worlds, The Royals Summit will be in about three weeks."  
  
"Let me guess - all the princesses come around to...go on spa days? Indulge in the most luxurious shopping trips?"  
  
Apple smiled. "Not quite. It's usually the queens of Ever After, to talk about individual progresses and issues with their kingdoms, a sounding-off board, in case someone else has an idea. But yes, there is shopping."  
  
"Way cool! I can sit in, right?"  
  
Apple smiled, "You're considered a Student Ambassador, they'll be pleased as punch to meet you, actually!"  
  
They rounded the corner to the dormitories. Looking in mild confusion at the person lingering by the door. "Is that...?"  
  
Cupid had flown over, fluttering in the hall with anticipation. It didn't take long for her to squeal in happiness and run over, and soon enough, her arms were around Cleo's neck as the pair arrived, and she was babbling in excitement. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry, I was just so,  _so_  happy to see you again! I couldn't wait, not one more minute!"   
  
Cleo blinked away tears and returned the hug. "It's so good to see you, Cupid. Monster High simply hasn't been the same. Truly."  
  
"I wish everyone could have visited." She sighed. "How are they?"   
  
"Fine, fine." She dislodged, beaming at her friend. Apple unlocked the door and the three went in, Cupid looked around at the heavy trunks lined up on the floor.  
  
"Oh - Godmother, I should let you get unpacked and relax a bit. Apple said we could catch up over dinner together, is that cool?"  
  
Cleo turned to look at her, slightly surprised, before turning back. "Absolutely! I can't wait to see what there is to eat around here."  
  
Though, Apple wasn't quite sure Cleo liked the dorm they were to share.   
  
The Egyptian Princess had raised her eyebrows in amusement at Raven's desk that doubled as a song-composing area. She felt the curtains around the four-poster bed. "Is it possible to switch these out?" She had asked Apple. "They're a little too... _heavy_. Especially for summer. I think this entire bed suite needs some lighter linens."  
  
Apple could see that viewpoint, and summoned the cleaning fairies for arrangements.  
  
Cleo paced around the room, looking at the tall, imposing wardrobe. Nodding. Walking to Apple's side of the room as she nervously looked on. "Your vanity is adorbs," Cleo cooed. "I like the five lights around the edges. So very cute." She moved on to look at the chaise and nodded before reaching the wall and looking out of the window. The afternoon was beginning to fade, with a soft glow illuminating the treetops and the shops in the distance.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Absolutely stunning." Cleo stepped back and strode across to one of her trunks, popping open the latches, pushing it upward. A variety of clothing in lovely shades of blue, gold, and turquoise shimmered in the light. "Here, let me go freshen up and we can meet Cupid. If you've got something else to do, it's fine."  
  
Apple was surprised to be forced out of her own room. Almost quite literally, forced, as Cleo had taken her by the elbow and was guiding her to the door. "Are you sure? Can you find your way to the main hall? I think I should stay..."  
  
"I think I can find my way. Here, let's exchange numbers. I'll call you when I'm ready." She opened the door and shooed her out, smiling gratefully, and closing the door.  
  
Blinking, Apple walked off, slightly dazed, heading toward the Royals lounge. It would be mostly empty, she could get a pack of nymph cream cakes and look at Throne and Garden Television while she waited.  
  
The plush sofas and chairs were empty, the television off, the window closed; An empty room. Taking a snack and turning on the TV, soon Apple was scrolling through her MyChapter feed, looking at how her classmates were spending their time.  
  
Rosabella Beauty:  _Visiting the Charmings - Daring has been doing ground work, rescuing mountainside animals with me!_  Apple liked it.  
  
Cerise Hood:  _Training for a 4k. Well, more like a daily jog for me..._  Another like.  
  
Duchess Swan:  _Another day, another dance recital. Standing ovation, of course. Played both Apheline and Aurelia in Entwinement._  
  
Before another like could be administered, the phone buzzed. "Briar! What's Upon-ing?"  
  
A groan. "Summer cleaning. At least this way, there's room for more clothes."   
  
"Your servants aren't doing it?"  
  
"They're doing stuff like the hallways, throne room, stuff like that, but Mom wanted us to clean up our own rooms. Kind of a drag, but I dunno, it's a good workout. Ooh, I forgot I bought this! Check this out!"  
  
A notification buzzed with a message - a picture of a short-cropped silver jacket with a spiral of black plastic thorns and pink cuffs.  
  
"Nice. Pair it with those punk boots." Her gaze flickered to the television again. A family of aardvarks were getting a garden renovation.  
  
"You gotta be specific, Apple."  
  
"The ruby and black ones - I'm just waiting for Cleo to finish up."  
  
"Ohhhh, the exchange royal! From the monster school, wicked! Is she nice?"  
  
Apple pursed her lips and rocked her head back and forth. "Yeah, she is. Between you and me...she's a little haughty. But - I just met her, and she seemed happy and interested to be here!"  
  
"I'm sure we'll get along when we visit for the Royals Summit!"

Before she could agree, the door opened. One of the cleaning fairies came in, and Apple recognized her as Fella.  
  
"Hold on, Bri." She stood up and smiled at her - before noting the worried look on her face. "Fella, whatever is the matter?"  
  
"You....ah, may want to see what 'as happened to ya dorm, Mistress." Together, they left the room, with the fairy quickly trying to explain. "It was what Miss Cleo wanted, so we followed her instructions..." They had arrived, and Fella ppushed open the door.  
  
Apple blinked several times. Two rows of large paddle fans rotated slowly in the air, suspended from the ceiling. Raven's bed had been removed entirely, replaced with a large, circular bed, decorated in light linens surrounded by gauzy fabric.  
  
"They said the vanity was too perilous to risk disassembly, so it's there. There is a certain kind of unmatched charm I suppose!"  Cleo stepped out of the bathroom, now dressed in a royal blue romper with tan lines splayed haphazardly, and turquoise wrappings over gold sandals. "You like it? The circulation is rather poor in here, dear."  
  
Apple took a deep breath and chanced a look at her side of the dorm. Thankfully, everything look unchanged. "I like the bed, actually, but I do wish you would have talked with me about the fan."  
  
Cleo nodded. "Understandable, and I'm sorry about that. But you'll see, they really do help circulate air, clear the complexion. Thank you SO much." She waved Fella over and deposited a few coins into her hand.  
  
Confused, Fella stared at them. "Pardon me, ma'am, but....wot is this?"  
  
"Why...it's gold.  Goodness me," She put her fingers to her forehead. "I suppose I'll have to convert my money somewhere in town, especially before we go to dinner."  
  
"Dinner's on the house tonight, but lots of currencies go through Book End, we just normally stick to dollars and cents, not....bullion." Apple chuckled, strolling through the dorm and opening her wardrobe. "You know, you've encouraged me to dress a little more casual tonight, Cleo. Want to take a look?" She nodded at the mass of gold and white clothing.  
  
"Certainly!" Cleo turned back, "You did a really great job, Fella. Can you clean this room each day? I'll tip the proper currency when I can get some more currency of....this world."  
  
"I don't see why not, ma'am, thank ye, ma'am! " Beaming, she hovered for a few moments and left the room.  
  
"Charming. How about this?" Apple pulled out a short, cropped jacket of lightweight red material.

"Hmm....you know, I have a beautiful set of bracelets that would go wonderfully with that. Let me see if I can find them...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miscalculated, the next chapter is where we see ______ , _________ , and _______. Sorry :( On the plus side, it is done so it shouldn't take too long this time!

****The Three Bears Bistro had an outdoor patio arrangement under the heavy cover of trees that were speckled with fairy lights.  
  
"Oh good, it's not too crowded this evening - but it is just so hot. I guess more people are at the Multihex!" Cupid gabbled, as she had all evening. She met Cleo and Apple in the entryway of the school, dressed in a far lighter and cheerier outfit than Cleo remembered from Monster High. Very Greek.   
  
The walk through the summer woods that separated the village of Book End with Ever After High was a nice change from back home. Cleo was used to whatever woods she graced filled mostly with creaky branches and unidentifiable howls. The melodious birds seem to tweet in harmony together. Cupid had regaled her with tales of events past.  
  
"You would have totally enjoyed our Thronecoming dance." Cupid threw her arms out before her in a circle, fingers touching, "It was a masquerade ball, and we had masks inspired by our pets! I had a lovely mask of Peggy, and Apple had one for Gala!"  
  
"My pet fox," Apple nodded and smiled as the bear waiter set down a sampler tray; Various honeys in tiny jars with tinier spoons, spongey biscuits - from plain, to baked full of fruit and nuts - a variety of fresh fruit, surrounded by springs of lavender. "Thank you, Bruce. Please, help yourselves girls!"  
  
Cleo took a tiny spongecake and randomly selected a honey spoon. "Good Ra - it's blue!"  
  
Indeed, with the consistency of molasses, a ribbon of blue honey dribbled from the spoon's edge back into the pot.   
  
"Pixiberry - It's nice to stir in your tea, especially when you're desperate for something sweet!" Cupid said.  
  
Cleo spooned a tiny amount onto her plain cake and took a bite. It was like a melted fruit tart with too much sugar.  _Incredibly cloying . At least the cake is good._ "A bit too rich for even  _my_  royal blood," She took a sip of water. "What here is...a little less sweet, something good to go onto this other cake?"  
  
Cupid passed the lavender honey while Apple passed the clover, and they spent a few minutes munching happily. The flavorful cakes filled with nuts and fruit gave her a pang of homesickness already. So the others would not see her cry, she looked toward the passing street, where all manner of creatures were passing. Large trolls held the paws of smaller ones who swiped toward some of the tinier fairies, who gabbled along with even smaller shopping bags.  
  
Groups of friends and couples strolled by in the pleasant afternoon. Two guys were talking animatedly, one holding a bag of popped corn.   
  
A group of stocky, furry catlike creatures decked out in large, padded arm cushions and shin guards walked by, holding stiff sticks with tiny nets on the end.   
  
"I'd ask if they were playing lacrosse," Cleo craned her head to look closer at them. "But I could be wrong."  
  
Apple followed her gaze. "Oh! I didn't know the practice for _Ferish_  were so soon. I'm usually quite aware of what's going on in Book End."  
  
"And that is...?" Looking at Cupid only confirmed that she was just as confused as Cleo.  
  
" _Faelis Ferish_ \- Ferish, for short - is a sport, only played at dusk and night by the  _Faelis_  - those fluffy animals. On the field, they dodge obstacles and catch special variations of lightning bugs that are differently-colored, and some are worth more points than others. They've been trying to be recognized as an official sport by The Great Games."  
  
"The next Games is the following summer," Cupid mused. "I guess they're practicing early."  
  
"We usually stick to Casketball," Cleo chuckled. "But that does sound  _potentially_  interesting. Do they have open practice? Can we watch them?"  
  
Apple sighed, shaking her head, curls shifting. "Oh, I wish! But they're very sneaky, hard to find. I've set off to locate where they practice with some snacks and water, but I end up getting lost. Luckily my animal companions lead me out. But - I'll try! Let me see if I can catch them -" She stood up, and with a surprising amount of haste still befitting of a princess, Apple strolled out of the gated area and went after them.  
  
"So - how are you liking Ever After so far?" Cupid smiled knowingly. "Really different from at home, right?"  
  
"Well, the dormitories certainly are beautiful - even if I do not get a private one - but so far..." Cleo shrugged. "It's a little too early for me to have a real opinion. I haven't seen anything outright objectionable, which is a good start."  
  
"Oh." Cupid's wings seemed to wilt slightly.  
  
"That's only because I've seen but only  _part_  of this charming town! There's been stringed lights, little cakes and honey, cat....things," She finished lamely. "I just can't wait to check out the shops, the creatures, the culture, and of course, The Royals Summit. Is your father coming?"  
  
"I hope so," Cupid smiled sadly and played with her food. "I haven't seen him in awhile, he's been so busy working on trade sanctions with some of the kingdoms in Ever After. Are you trying to make trade partners too for stuff back...well, I guess it's not my home anymore."  
  
It suddenly hit Cleo that, when Cupid had left, her absence was felt for a few weeks - before being faded out of the collective consciousness of her and her friends. Cleo reached across the table and took her hand. "It's always your home. We'll have to arrange a trip back for you one day. The ghouls won't believe your wardrobe now!"  
  
"Thank you, Cleo. And maybe we can get you onto a dragon!" Cupid burst into giggles at the shocked look on Cleo's face.   
  
"What's so funny?" None worse for the wear, Apple clicked back over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Oh, just teasing Cleo about dragon riding. Maybe a pegasus would be better."  
  
"Much," She turned to Apple. "So, what's going on with the...Faelish?" Cleo finished slowly, uncertain if she pronounced the foreign word correctly. Apple nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Right, so, I did manage to catch one, just as they were stepping into the woods. It's a tad too late  _this_  evening, but they will hext me a message with a spell attached that we can use to find their practice field next week. They'd  _love_  to have some visitors to really get the word out on how Ferish is a legitimately competitive sport."  
  
"Why can't we go now?"  
  
"Because that spell must be sent out no less than twenty four hours beforehand. It implants the directions into your brain for thirty-six hours. The practice location is quite secret, to avoid other teams who might seek to sabotage their practice."  
  
  
"They certainly do sound very serious about it." Cleo looked at a large clock, standing atop of a pole that were several intertwined tree branches that had snaked across the top. "It's only six-forty five? It feels later, somehow."  
  
"Jet lag. Or, dimension-lag, I suppose. Shall we go back to the room?" Apple began to flag down Bruce, the waiter.   
  
Cleo was loathe to end the evening so early, but she was quite ready to settle into her Egyptian cotton sheets. "Might there be some kind of...street performance we can check out before we head back? There's just so much!"  
  
"I think Sparrow's band is playing in the park, they usually do so on Saturday nights - it's not so far out of our way!" Cupid quickly began hovering in the air excitedly. "Let me pop over really quick!" She took to the air and wobbled unsteadily for a bit before skimming a few feet over the ground.  
  
"There is a lot here," Apple agreed, watching as Bruce packed up the tiny honey in to go jars. "and I'd say there's plenty of time to see it, but honestly, we have quite a few busy weeks ahead of us - Book End is quite the page turner during the summer months!"  
  
"Page turner....and that means?"  
  
"Quick paced, engaging - in short, absolutely thrilling!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get at least two chapters out this month, so here's a long one with lots of other characters! I haven't put my two favorite girls in yet...

The concert was a bad idea.

 

The music wasn't _bad_ but was needlessly screechy at times, but there was a certain aura of cool musicality. Deuce would have liked it.

 

Their quick detour also lasted far longer than she expected, nearing the end of her patience with how tired she was getting, as many of Cupid and Apple's friends in the village and from the school were sitting out, enjoying the summer evening.

 

Cleo didn't blame the two girls for keeping her out so long - it was fun to meet new people, wrapped up in their varying social classes and concerns, but all jamming to the tunes.

 

But it was ten AM on Sunday and she felt deader....than usual. And despite how quiet she was trying to be, Apple's tip-toeing about the room to be respectful of her temporary roommate irritated her more than she cared to admit. “It’s....alright, Apple. I’m awake. Somewhat,” She rolled over.

 

“I hope I didn’t wake you,” Apple said, “I wasn’t going to put on my heels until I was in the hall, they are _kind_ of loud!”

 

When Cleo grunted again, she continued. “I’m going to the Castleteria - they have a continental breakfast for those of us staying during the summer - would you like me to bring you anything?”

 

“No -” A yawn punctured her statement - “No, I’ll be there in...ten - thirty minutes.”

 

\-----

 

Forty five minutes later, Cleo was standing in the sparsely populated Castleteria. Porridge stood under a heat lamp and fruit sat in individual bins in ice. She saw Apple wave toward her.

 

“I got you a porridge - it’s not so bad today.”

 

She nodded once in thanks and looked down. It could have used some dates, grapes, nuts, honey. But it was food. "Where's Cupid?" Cleo said, yawning once again as she looked blearily into her porridge.

 

"Back to.....well, wherever she lives.” Apple’s brow creased into a frown. “She didn't share too many details - I hope it's not a family emergency -"

 

"It's not." A girl with kinky, dark hair and wide eyes slid onto the bench next to her, her skin swirling in various tones of brown. "She's gone to see her father - just in case he can't make it to the Retreat. She doesn't expect him to, yanno."

 

" Good morning, Cedar - and thank you! Cleo, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Cedar Wood." The new girl waved her oddly-jointed fingers in a wave.

 

“Charmed.” Cleo couldn’t help eying the girl’s arms as she crossed her legs by the ankles, feeling her bandages. “I hope I’m not being too rude - but you have a skin condition? I only ask because I am always in the business for a good moisturizer.” Cleo wasn’t shy about wrapping her legs and arms to...well, prevent them from falling off after several years of disuse.

 

Cedar blinked. “I suppose I would...if I had skin. I’m actually a puppet. My father is Pinocchio - he’s real, but I’m not. Not yet, anyway.” She knocked on the underside of her arm, making a solid _thunk_. “Nope, still wood.”

 

“W-Oh my Ra! That is _amazing_! Are you a princess too? What are you doing here during the summer?”

 

“Me? Oh no, wouldn’t that be a riot!” Cedar laughed.

 

_What a nice smile._

 

“But I guess we are here for the Summit - my dad represents our little seaside town, and he works here during the school year. I hang around because, well, I like it. Me and Farrah also run the Art Camp for the nursery rhymes during the day. Speaking of which, I best go get set up. I just stopped by to let Apple know about Cupid - also because I’ve never seen _you_ before. And I just wanted to look. Sorry, that sounds creepy. But totally stop by if you get the chance.”

 

She stood up, waving goodbye, as she sprinted out of the room.

 

“Not shy about sharing her true feelings, is she?”

 

“She can’t be - that’s her curse. Until she becomes a real girl, she can’t lie. Or tell half-truths. Or anything like that.”

 

“I honestly could use more people like that in my royal court. So,” Cleo finally felt wide awake. “What’s on the agenda today?”

 

“Whatever you like! But I do have an itinerary - but we can go ‘off script’.” Apple smiled nervously.

 

Cleo thought Apple might have a panic attack if she did anything without it being a hundred percent planned, so, for her sake, she partially agreed. “Let’s use that as a guide, and if we deviate...we deviate!”

 

After stopping by the bank for Cleo to exchange her currency (“You can get back what you don’t use to take back home with you, we’ll just come here and swap it.” Apple said.), they passed by a large building covered in vines of ivy. A sign swung from a post attached far above - an open book.

 

"This is Pages, the bookstore." The double-story building was speckled with windows, many stacked with books, others having citizens sitting within them, hunched over books. "There are many around our world, but this is by far the largest. Do you read much, Cleo?"

 

"Not for pleasure; More about matters of state." The two crossed in front of a wide window, where several people were seated in a cafe.

 

"I understand, a queen’s work is really never done - Oh - Holly!" Apple stopped suddenly in front of the window and waved furiously. Cleo wasn't sure who she was aiming at, until a girl with auburn hair glanced their way and her face lit up. She made a _come in!_ motion.

 

The book store was neat and spacious, with an upper level surrounded by a golden rail. Displays near the entrance held educational toys and gadgets. A promotional book was displayed prominently - a woman with small, half - moon glasses on a full face and pale, shimmery hair tied into a bun.

 

“ _Ways To Be Wishing: How Being ‘Second Fiddle’ Is It’s Own Reward_ ,” Cleo read. “By Spellanor Goodfairy.”

 

“ _The_ Fairy Godmother. That’s Farrah, whom Cedar mentioned her, you should be seeing her soon.”

 

Cleo picked up a copy, surprised at the hardcover’s slightly plush touch. She carried it as they picked through the stacks of books and engaged readers sitting in the aisles. They reached the cafe, going from carpets to a black and cream tiled floor.

 

“Apple!” The girl waved furiously and stood up - her hair falling past her shoulders, waist, and trailing a good foot or so onto the ground. She embraced Apple as Cleo stood back, still inwardly awed at what she saw. “I know it’s only been a few days, but it’s good to see you!”

 

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Cleo. “Godmother - that’s totally rude of me to just _ignore_ you! I’m Holly, Holly O’Hair,” She reached a hand toward Cleo, and the pair shook.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Holly. Your hair is -”

 

“A lot? Well, yeah, I’m Rapunzel’s daughter. It’s kind of an open secret,” She chuckled awkwardly, as if amused that _someone_ out there didn’t know who she was.

 

“I’m the exchange student.” Cleo said, somewhat coolly. “It’s a secret to everyone where I live.” Apple shifted a little to her left - Cleo swear she heard her inhale with laughter, very, very quietly.

 

“Ohhh. Oh. Godmother. I mean, you look like a Royal so I thought you were just, maybe super, _super_ sheltered.” Holly began to twist parts of her hair in anxiety. “I was a real witch. Royally sorry!”

 

“It’s cool.” Holly seemed like someone who knew the taste of her foot in her mouth. Kind of like Draculaura, but slightly less bubbly. Remembering her friend back home endeared her to the girl just a bit more. “You _really_ thought I came from this world? I’m the peak of fashion back home, but I’ve been thinking I stick out like a sore sarcophagus.” Her style was impeccable, of course, but it never hurt to change it up.

 

“I did! I love your top, the fabric and the waves,” She pointed to Cleo’s blue overtop. “And is that a _bodysuit?_ You know, those are as hard to get as dragon gold around here. I’m jealous!”

 

“We were about to go look around Book End,” Apple said. “Want to tag along?”

 

“I wish upon a star that I could, but I’ve got to finish this chapter in my book. My agent wants it by the end of next week, but I haven’t gotten as far as I like. I want to be ready with plenty of time to chill during the Summit. On top of my daily haircare, it’ll take even  _ longer _ than usual! But it was so,  _ so _ cool to meet you, Cleo - I’d love to hear about your world if there’s time!”

 

“Totally! Believe me, we get into our fair amount of hijinks back home.”

 

The girls bid Holly other goodbye and spend another hour poking around the bookstore. Cleo purchased the book by The Fairy Godmother. The cashier said that, for an extra gold piece, that the Goose Couriers could deliver it to her dorm and she agreed to it.

 

“That Holly - she said she was writing for her agent? Is writing her _job?_ ”  She and Apple set off once again down the cobbled streets, busy with citizens, the latter smiling and waving at everyone the passed.

 

“She is, on top of being Rapunzel. The youngest author Yarns and Nobles has ever signed. I imagine she’ll have lots of time to write when she’s doing her destiny, locked away in her tower, after graduating school. It’s smart, I suppose, to save money this early when sometimes you just don’t feel like writing.”

 

“That’s impressive,” Something else about the conversation surfaced. “Apple - I came here from Monster High, but who did the Headmaster send over _there?_ ”  

 

Apple blinked owlishly, as if surprised by a simple question.

 

“That’s impressive,” Something else about the conversation surfaced. “Apple - I came here from Monster High, but who did the Headmaster send over  _ there? _ ”  

 

Apple blinked owlishly, as if surprised by a simple question. 

 

“Holly’s sister, Poppy. They’re super close, and usually does Holly’s hair. It must be hard for them to be apart for so long,” She frowned. “I should ask her how she’s getting on, i’m sure someone in the Tech Club has modified her Mirrorphone to work just like yours works over here.”

 

Cleo hadn’t checked in with her friends and family since arriving. She was hit with a sudden pang of guilt.  _ I’ll check in with them this evening. Royal promise. _ “ Poor dear, we should have a girls’ night in or something with her.”

  
  


“That’s so sweet, I’ll run that by her!”

 

They passed the Red Shoes Studio, where huge panes of glass showed the individual studios within.  “The studio is attached to a really spelltacular dance club. We have lots of dancers here - like Justine, who last name actually _is_ Dancer.”

 

A room was occupied; A tall girl with a black leotard, white tutu, and lavender ballet shoes spun around the room, eyes closed an intense frown on her face.

 

“That’s not Justine, that’s Duchess.”

 

She spun in the middle, speeding up, before stopping suddenly, arms out, balanced on one foot, the other high in the air. Her eyes opened and she lifted her gaze to the window.

 

In the brief pause where she held her pose, Apple waved to Duchess. Duchess kept her expression and resumed her practice. “Her destiny isn’t an easy one.” Apple had a sympathetic note in her voice. “She’s probably going to turn into a _swan_.”

 

They continued further down the street, coming towards a roundabout where a large tree stood in the middle. Carriages, beings on bicycles, large unicorns - various creatures made up the flow of traffic. Cleo could not help stopping and watching the proceedings with a sense of wonder.

 

Apple looked at her a while before gently asking if there was anything like this at home. “Somewhat,” Cleo tilted her head. “We’ve got trolls and slime monsters, centaurs, _werewolves_ , even some unicorns of our own...it’s so peculiar to see something both familiar _and_ alien.”

 

They stood in silence for a few more moments before Apple piped up. “You know, a great place for people-watching is at Hocus Latte -”

 

“Ooh, a latte! To be _real,_ some caffeine would be helpful. Perhaps they can make a mean Mummy Mocha.”

 

Apple laughed. “Probably less _mummy_ , but wholly _yummy_. I’m sure you’ll love it. Come on, it’s not so far away.”

 

Hocus Latte was a cavernous establishment. With various sections filled with tables and booths and a large ordering counter and handoff plane visible when one first walked in. Large signs held the names of caffeinated confections and decaf delights. A tinier sign on an empty display cabinet said _With Pastries From Ginger Breadhouse._

 

The line was moving quickly; Cleo ordered a hot mocha with a sprinkle of cinnamon, and Apple got her customary vanilla-apple steamer. They sat in a booth with a good view of the front doors, with Apple providing a running commentary on the citizens of Book End.

 

“That’s Hvorgald, the main woodworker in town. His son, Larenth, is his apprentice, and his brother works for my parents.” He picked up a paper cup and shuffled out of the store.

 

A large group of duck couriers burst in, holding various white boxes with twine. “She says this should be enough for the rest of the day!” The boxes were set down near the cabinet and several employees rushed to take them, as if the waiting crowd would pounce.

 

One of the Baristas shouted out “Thanks Falcone, Brennow, Cowren, Landtail, Vall, and...Kageel?” There was a honk. “I knew I’d remember. And thank Ginger too, we’ll put the money in her account!”

 

The customers chattered happily in line, changing their orders to accommodate the new treats. “I guess those treats are really special.” Said Cleo.

 

“They certainly are - Ginger is the best baker this side of Ever After - after her mother, probably. I don’t think I’d be brave enough to eat a treat baked by the Candy Witch, but even though Ginger is abandoning her destiny...it works for her. And us.”

 

A bundle of Faelish came in - different than those last night; They gathered their order and nodded to Apple politely before shuffling out. Cleo recalled the previous night; _Their practices must be interesting, and I just can’t wait to see one._

 

Just then, many more people came into the cafe, and Apple was determined to name them all for Cleo’s benefit -

 

“Trinn Poucet - she has seven brothers and no parents - very smart though.”

 

“Nik and Jilka -Jilka’s outside, obviously, she’s a giantess, see the bit of brown hair? They’re the best of friends.”

 

Cleo sipped at her drink - _Mmm! That is divine!_

 

She felt content, only half listening as Apple pointed out someone called Peep -

 

The door opened, and someone jostled forward.

 

“W-hey!”

 

“Move. _Move_ , I say!”

 

There seemed to be a disruption in the line. Something let out an inhuman noise of shock.

 

A deep voice; “You wait in line like everyone - ouch!”

 

The shouter was now holding their arm, scowling toward the ground.

 

Something that was red, black, gold, and very short was storming toward the counter. Patrons jumped out of the way as she approached, those who weren’t quick enough getting their feet stepped on.

 

A girl stopped at the counter, took a deep breath, and said fairly calmly. “One Maple-Praline Mochacchino, please. A large - thank you, dear. ”

 

Apple was eying the destruction in her wake. “Let me handle this right quick, sorry,” She raised her voice. “Hello there, Lizzie!”

 

The girl turned and walked over quickly, less furious than her entrance. “Why, Apple White!”

 

Even with them sitting, she barely reached over Cleo’s shoulder, and that was more her large hair style than anything else. With a large heart painted over one eye, this short, jangly girl was hard to miss.

 

“I’m pleased as parsnips I found you here  -” A once-over on Cleo- “Not you, though. I don’t know you,” She turned very flouncily back to Apple. Cleo widened her eyes in bemusement.

 

“Lizzie, this is our exchange student, Cleo, from Monster High. Cleo, Lizzie Hearts, future Queen of Wonderland.”

 

“Oooh!” Lizzie turned back to Cleo with renewed interest. “Ever seen a Humbplikker?”

Bewildered, Cleo looked at Apple, who stepped in quickly.

 

“Why were you looking for me, Lizzie? You could always have hexted me.”

 

“Yes but would you have really seen it? I’m sure you get just so many. Anyway, I was working on a new design that just won’t take hold, so I got angry and ended up ripping it to shreds. But now I have to order the fabric again, so I thought something to eat might calm me down, but in the midst of that blizzard of bad news, I have better - my mother _will_ make it to the Summit!” A smile lit up her face. “She wants to encourage more tourism to Wonderland. But not too much. Her throne will be arriving by at least next Wednesday, so I need you to send the seating arrangement in the Charmitorium and the hall in the conference room - or we could hash it out right here.”

 

“I would love to talk about them now, but I’m showing Cleo around.”

 

“Never fear, there is always tomorrow!” The barista called her drink and Lizzie was off, waving to them as she stepped out.

 

“Well.... _that_ is a thing that happened.”

 

“Lizzie is a big fan of her mother,” Apple said wistfully. “It’s nice.” She noticed Cleo’s odd silence. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I...well, I kind of miss my mother.” Cleo said, quietly. Her mocha didn’t have a taste now. “We were only reunited recently after nearly a thousand years entombed, and now, a month or so later, I’m in a completely different _dimension_. I want to call her. Go - go after Lizzie and do whatever you need to.”

 

Apple took her hand. “You’ll be okay? I’m not sure how long she’ll keep me organizing today -”

 

“I’m perfectly capable of finding my way to the big castle on the hill.” Cleo smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands. When Apple took her reluctant leave, Cleo opened her iCoffin to a multitude of messages.

 

Clawdeen: _Ghoul! What’s up? Howl’re you, how’s the fashion? I’m keeping an eye on everything here, we miss our royal diva._

 

Frankie: _Hi Cleo!! Hope you’re having fun!_

 

Draculaura: OMG u must b having so much fun to not text us back!!!!! Don’r furget about us!!!!

 

Cleo’s mother, Dedeyt had sent a long message through text;

 

_When I was stuck in that tomb, I thought about all the culture I was missing out on besides the one I had been sent to study. And here you are, my darling, traveling to entirely different worlds! And not being trapped for thousands of years! Take note of what you see, feel, hear - experience. Make new friends, learn something, and teach them something too. No matter the spacetime that separates us, understanding will bring everyone closer together._

 

_I love you. We love you and miss you ~Mother_

 

Cleo glanced around, hoping no one could see her tearing up. There was a slight pang of homesickness for a moment -

 

But wouldn’t her mother be _thrilled_ at all the culture Cleo could tell her about! And how there was still so much more to see - how these girls were like her and Nefera (Who she didn’t think missed her all _that_ much) - representatives for the future, born from the past.

 

She got up, mocha in one hand, camera app open on her phone in the other. Snapping a picture of the menu, she exited, taking pictures of everything that was different, from the beanstalks that held up street lamps to the magic broom sticks that hung, suspended, in a window, to the crowd circling the large tree in their haste.

 

 _I must look like a silly tourist, but I_ am _having fun!_

  
Notes were jotted down - _Perhaps I’ll return with some gold for Father, it’s money, after all, and inter-dimensional money at that! I suppose Nefera would like a dwarven-gold ring. But what shall I get for Mother? More research is required...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'minute minute' is not a typo, it's minute and mi-nute. English is fun!
> 
> 'Mossflour' is a shoutout. To what though, that's for you to find out.

_ I think I’ve made a good impression on Cleo today. _

 

_ Truth be told, she has already made an impression upon me. Smart, a willingness to lead, and good at organizing. We may come from different worlds but we are quite the same. She reminds me a lot of Duchess in how forceful she is, but without the bitterness _

 

_ What really surprised me was the look on her face when she saw the Great Tree in Book End! I remember when I first saw it myself, at a very small six years. My mother stood, surrounded by admirers and citizens so I had a clear view of the tree. She stood that way for a good ten minutes, until she beckoned me and told us we had to stick to our errands - mainly negotiating with Pages about a new display of her self-help books and fitting me for ceremonial-armor. _

 

_ With such a busy life, I forget to simply stop and be thankful that I live in such a lovely world. To the good people who put their trust in me to the great variety of beast and being. _

 

_ On to scheduling! _

 

 

* * *

 

Apple and Cleo - who had been issued a Mirrorpad from the Tech Club - sat in the library. The Mirrorpad was installed with fresh maps and guides to every edge of the world she was visiting. But presently, she was in a state of shock.

“Wait -  _ us? _ I thought there were just, last minute  _ minute _ details to take care of! I’ve just started reading that  _ huge _ tome of all of your kingdoms here!”

“Oh, it’s not totally  _ all _ on us. I’m just so involved with so much, they asked if I can do some heavier lifting and I said yes.” She flushed. “It’s nothing like planning the itinerary, only things that are around Book End, since I’m so familiar with it. I hope that’s alright,”  _ I really should have thought to ask if she was okay with helping to this degree. _ “I’m sorry.”

Cleo tossed her hair back. “Well, if I didn’t  _ love _ planning things and bossing people around, I’d be royally outraged. At least this was I can familiarize myself more with this world,” Another hair toss. “They will know the name De Nile before the Summit even begins!”

“Thank you, Cleo. First up,” Apple flipped open her planner. She preferred paper planners for temporary events, her own Mirrorpad for long-term goals. “Lodgings. It will be tricky. Many of the up and coming royals will want to stay at the school, and they’ll have handmaids and guards - an entire  _ entourage _ . They want to show off to the Legends.”

“Could we persuade some of them to stay in Book End? Are there hotels?”

 

“Mmmm...” There were some expensive penthouses mostly royals used - one for Snow White herself was already furnished and ready for when the queen would arrive. 

_ Was _ there anything else? “The Warren is for animals, Forests is on the edge of town...I normally stay at the school, I’m not one hundred percent sure!” The thought unsettled her.

“What about the big shots? For example, your mother?”

 

“We have a...I suppose a visiting house in the suburbs, maybe twenty minutes by carriage. I’ll have to show you before you leave.”

Cleo bent over the tablet, tapping. “Lodging - Book End - The Warren, Forests, Sandman’s Keep. There’s more options than you thought, though just barely.”

She began to read the description. “‘ _ The Sandman’s Keep is a new bed and breakfast in Book End, though we put more emphasis on the bed than the breakfast! Trust in us to give you the perfect atmosphere to lull you to dreamland, helped along by a pinch of powder from the legend himself. _ ’”

 

“Hm! What do you think, Cleo? Sounds like a cool experience.”

 

Anything with sand sounded good to Cleo. “Sounds cool. We should check it out.”

 

“Great - let me pencil that in for...perhaps later in the day, as a break. Oh,” Apple drummed her fingers on the table. A bird flew out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. “I don’t want any special treatment. Everyone in Ever After knows who I am. You might have to go alone.”

 

“Not a problem. In fact, I look forward to it!”

 

* * *

 

The two had made good progress. Rooms were assigned to visitors, with a little leeway in case relationships had shifted and people had to be moved to avoid awkward situations. 

 

Apple checked the email account she was using to sort out reservations and food - Her mother and the bigger Royals were planning that - there were several RSVPs already.

 

Queen Frigita Winter had send her regards and a request that she be situated in the coldest, preferably most climeately - inhospitable, suite Apple could find.

 

“I shall try, Your Majesty.” Apple replied, “And if it is not to your liking, I have already employed The Chilleague Troupe of Ice Sloshers / Performing Penguins to help keep you comfortable.”

 

Her Lowliness, Agatheel, of The Dark Domains, simply requested a dungeon. “A comfortable one, mind you, but no windows.”

 

“Of course.” There were some dungeons for detention and furniture in storage for instances like this. Apple took care to make sure she and King Voltamak Ferzasu would be far enough away from each other down there.

 

King Arswen and Queen Rominda - Briar’s parents, almost surrogate parents to Apple herself - did not reserve a room, being long-established royals - simply asked if the magic thornbushes were removed from the pathway that led to the bungalow-style houses in the ritzy, woody suburbs of Book End.

 

“I will totally double check and let you know before day’s end.” 

 

After a while, they left the library; Armed with directions, Cleo went down to the village to check out the hotel, and Apple made her way to the kitchens. The food at Ever After High was passable at best and inedible at worst; Something that would not do for visiting rules. She had asked the help of a pair of boys who came from fairy tales that were mostly about food.

 

She pushed open the double doors to a mostly empty kitchen.

 

“Buttercream?” A tall boy with red hair tied into a neat ponytail high upon his head looked in the direction of his friend as he stood in front of a large whiteboard

 

The response came from somewhere in another room, presumably the cold cupboards. “We could really use more. Send a message to the Abbey, quick as y’like, so we get it on time.” 

 

“Got it,” He quickly made a note on the board. “Scallions, gravy, cheese, ground mossflour?”

 

“Yes...” a rush of steps. “Yes to the gravy an’ the flour...” more rushing. “What kind of cheese?”

 

“Uh, the kind we usually use to make Forest Fold-Overs! Where’s your brain, Juke?”

 

“That’s a cheese  _ blend  _ in summer and solely  _ brie _ in winter, and it looks like we’re missing camembert and chevre.”

 

Farrow checked more things on the board. “Alright, let me look around here -” He turned and nearly dropped his marker upon seeing Apple’s amused smile. “Gah! Your Highness!” He gave a hasty bow. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t get much closer than this, I hope. I don’t smell nice enough for good company like yourself.”

 

“‘E sure doesn’t.” Juke said from the other room. 

 

“No problem, I just wanted to see how things were going, if I could get you some more help. You’ve got something...” Apple gestured to her nose a few times.

 

Farrow wiped at his face with his arm, and something purple smeared on his arm. “Plum sauce. We’re working on a new glaze for the Opening Dinner.  Black Forest Goose .... could use a little perking up.”

 

“I think we should be adding some orange glaze, meself.” Juke walked into the main kitchen and bowed, dark hair covered in dust. His youthful face and short stature made him look far too young to be in high school. “But most importantly is making sure we have enough stock on hand to even  _ prepare _ top-noch food. Can’t be sure Madam Baba Yaga wouldn’t flunk us for disappointing, I dunno, the Duke of Mustard.” 

 

“Even during summer?”

 

“We need the credits.” Juke shrugged, “Gotta order that cheese, ‘scuse me...” He wandered off again to a seperate room.

 

“Care to sample what we do have, Majesty?” Farrow gestured to a long table. It was covered in jars, plates, and dishes in various states of being filled with edibles, and pieces of parchment with scrawled notes. 

 

“Why, certainly!”


	7. Chapter 7

The Sandman’s Keep definitely stood out from the older buildings on Kingdom Lane, being a very curious combination of cylinders and spheres, all painted a dark, soothing blue with silver accents - except the doors, which were large and gold.

 

_ I do like the style, if nothing else so far.  _ Pushing the doors open, Cleo stood in a elegant, but small lobby. The tiled floor was also a dark blue, with a large sun and moon and sun in close contact. There were large tapestries of people on horses beneath a starry sky, with an entourage of banner-holders, musicians, scribes, and people in great finery.

 

The girl behind the counter had similar skin to Cleo’s, but a shade darker and without the bandages. Her pale, ashen hair frizzed out around her face, framing very dark eyes above her loose, silken tunic.

 

“Good afternoon, miss! How can I help you?”

 

“Hello, yes, ah - my name is Cleo DeNile, and I’m part of the planning committee for the Royal Summit in a few weeks. We want to see if your hotel here would be willing to host some people?”

 

Her eyes widened. “Oh, that would be positively wonderful! But....how many people?”

 

“Um - for now, just call it an even seventy people. Expect adjustments.” The girl wrote it down on a piece of long parchment, then ripped off the relevant information and shoved it under the desk. Something flashed purple and smoke billowed out.

 

“Could I possibly get a tour of one of the rooms? Two-beds and most expensive.” Cleo wanted to try one of the hotel’s rooms herself.

 

“Ooh, sure!” She banged on the counter twice with an open palm; Reaching back under the counter, she pulled out two room keys, both attached to frilly tassels. “Wivy, man - ah,  _ wo _ man - the front desk for a bit?”

 

“I’m on _breaaaak_ ,” A long voice called out.

 

“I’m trying to secure a big booking here, alright? Forget it.” Suddenly, a bell was on the counter. Cleo was pretty sure it wasn’t there before. She jumped from the stool she sat upon, a head shorter than Cleo, and made her way to a hallway. “Come along, Miss!”

 

The hall was dark, with a single, spindle staircase leading up, with an elevator on the adjacent wall. “Why, thank you, er...” 

 

“Evikama, Evikama Auunos. Evika is fine. Phwoar,” She reached into a pocket and took out a bright paisley-patterned ribbon, tying her mass of hair back. “That’ll get in the way.”

 

“Don’t forget the _spieeeeel_.” The unseen Wivy called again.

 

“I’ll do it how I want to, Wi, you aren’t helping.  _ Ahem _ .” Evika punched the elevator’s up button. The doors slid open, and she stepped back, gesturing Cleo to go ahead. 

 

When both were standing in the cold box, the third floor button was pushed, and they began to glide upward. “Ah, let’s see...The Sandman’s Keep is pretty new, at least this establishment. In our Kingdom of Alorda, the home hotel - ha, isn’t that funny, home hotel? - Anyway, in Alorda, we have about five acres of land, with everything from tiny houses for families to elaborate suites, all amidst a lush garden on the edge of Gorava Desert. Our family has decorated the castle for generations upon generations for the royal family. It’s considered  _ the _ highest calling, the first girl in each generation is trained to be a master interior designer. Gosh, this is a slow elevator.”

 

Cleo was privately agreeing. “So, are you the upcoming master designer?”

 

“Oh, no. That’s Wivy. My cousin.” The doors slid open. “This is the mid range floor.”

 

They stepped out; Cleo took a deep breath and couldn’t help but to smile; It felt like walking into a desert, with the hot air circulating through the hall. The floor was patterned like sand dunes. The ceiling looked like a running river, accompanied with watery reflections coming from somewhere Cleo couldn’t quite tell. The walls were a lovely blue and teal diamond pattern with large gold lamps every few feet. Evika turned and put a key into a lock, opening into a room. “We give the guests keycards, but these beauties are for us employees. You think this is to your liking?”

 

Two low full sized beds under layers of thin covers, a flat-screen television hanging from the ceiling, a plush carpet beneath, various landscape pictures hung on the walls. Evika made her way to a particularly empty area of the room and touched a spot on the wall; a desk unfolded, with a small lamp and basic stationery items in the resulting nook in the wall.

 

Peeking into the bathroom, there was a glass shower besides a deep whirlpool tub and a roomy sink. “This is pretty nice for moderate pricing,” Cleo knelt down and touched one of the beds, which was pleasantly soft. “I don’t think anyone would have a problem staying here, provided other guests don’t get too noisy.”

 

“Oh, we’ve got an  _ hexcellent _ security system. And every night, I go from room to room and offer a bit of complimentary Sleeping Sand, the genuine article. Most people try it at  _ least _ once.” 

 

After another walk-through, in which Cleo took more photos of the lovely decor, they exited and made their way to the exclusive suite. There was another lengthy elevator ride where the former chattered more about the hotel back home in Alorda, and how The Sandman himself “Sends along the sand, but the hotel is mostly left to those of us who don’t have grand destinies. He helps when he can, but it’s  _ ah-mazing _ just how much people sleep all over the world.”

 

The elevator shuddered to a stop and opened slowly. This hallway was pitch black, with small glittering stars flashing on the wall, ceiling and floor. Only a large pair of silver doors stood at the end of the short walkway.

 

“It’s like stepping into a wish, I always say.” Evika stepped out, strode toward the door, and put a hand upon it. “Are you ready?”

 

* * *

  
  


Cleo had given the Sandman’s Keep Hotel her stamp of approval; “The executive suite is absolutely stunning. The wall hangings, the bed,  _ why _ , it’s bigger than our dorm and even outsizes my suites at home! It’s already booked, for Sultana Jasmine - but I guess you knew she was arriving! Even the more modest rooms are very nice. If anyone is unhappy staying there because of the decor, I’ll be very surprised.”

 

“That’s spelltacular! I can’t wait to see it in person,” Apple checked off various things on her to-do list, and took a bite of salad, not very hungry after her taste test with Farrow and Juke. “Who are the proprietors?” 

 

“Their last name is Auunos. Oh - wait -” Cleo took out  _ Reigning Royals of Ever After _ and, after searching the index for a few minutes, flipped to the appropriate page about the family. “‘Royal decorators of Alorda’, yes, and... ‘the family from which a Sandman is chosen’ - no wonder they get all that sand!”

 

“It’s not hereditary, the Sandman title?”

 

“Apparently not... ‘chosen, every one hundred years’. I wonder when they choose the next one. I’d certainly like to be here for that. So, what have you done today?”

 

Apple explained about the food tasting, how many ingredients were still en route, and that eventually she would take Cleo down there for her input.

 

The next week and a half breezed by quickly. The two went on the occasional trips to other kingdoms, brief visits. Apple wanted to maintain good relationships while letting Cleo see how the cultures differed even further. There was almost an international incident when they arrived in the Oal Mountains, due to the sparkling of Cleo’s gold attracting wild dragons that were under reservation protection. They had not taken kindly to her attempting to beat them off with a pole that held a banner from Apple’s kingdom. 

Apple’s guttural clucks in the Dwarvish language accidentally said “We wish you poop.” instead of  _ prosperity _ (“It’s a struggle, Dwarvish,” She shook her head. “You never get it  _ completely _ right.”) and they were almost taken as prisoners before a translator corrected the error. 

However, they  _ had _ managed to watch a Ferish practice session. After a brief explanation of the game, Cleo found herself getting into the sport. “I certainly wish we had something like this back home,” she said, after sending a short video to Deuce. “We’ve got Skulltimate Roller Ball, which is fine, but when the ‘balls’ are  _ alive _ ...” They had spent several minutes after the match with the team - The Bushwhack Brawlers - Goloth, their captain, was more than happy to know there was another interested visitor. He was a little difficult to understand, but from the amount of teeth he showed and his constant nodding, Cleo assumed all went well.

 

Another taste test was scheduled; This time for the end of celebration party. The group was joined by Briar Beauty, Apple’s best friend and enthusiastic party girl of the school. She had stormed into the kitchen, laughing and smiling. 

 

“Heeeey, everybody! Fare, Juke - Apple Pie!” She ran over, bent down, and flung her arms around Apple, who embraced her in return, and the two laughed. “It’s been like, a  _ hundred _ years.”

 

“Two  _ weeks _ , Briar. Still - too long?”

 

“Where’s the - whoa.” Briar had spotted Cleo, who had to look up slightly at her. She pushed her hair behind her head.

 

“You’re Cleo, huh? Ugh, I wish I had been able to hang with you both, but I was on a jungle expedition with the fam. One of my brothers snatched some gold from a tomb and - well, it was like living in a thornbush for a while there. International incident - enough about  _ me _ ,  It’s just super to meet  _ you! _ ”

 

Then her eyes rolled backwards and she fell to the tile floor.

 

“Oh, my Ra,” Cleo raised her hands in shock and stepped back. “Is she...okay? Was she  _ that _ excited to meet me?”

 

“She’s Sleeping Beauty’s daughter - this happens  _ all _ the time.” Apple and Juke moved Briar to an old, plush chair in the corner. “I just hope  _ this _ narcolepsy spell doesn’t last so long. I love her like a sister, but we are on a schedule!”

 

The other four continued sampling in Briar’s absence. “We’re short on a dessert. I like to have an even thirteen in events like this.” Farrow said, wringing his apron in his hands. “But I just cannot think of the perfect one!”

 

“If I may make a suggestion....” Then Cleo walked Apple and the boys through making an imitation of the fig swirls Deuce made for her back home on occasion. It was not as good as his, but it was still fairly tasty. Briar woke up several steps in and was insistent on helping. In the end, everyone gave it a mark of approval.

By far the most memorable visit was one near the beginning, to Thorn Manor.


	8. Chapter 8

“We must  _ try _ to deliver this particular invitation in person.” Apple stressed. The two bounced along in the air-conditioned carriage through towering, twisted trees.

 

“Whyever so?” Cleo felt more comfortable amidst the shadowy forest than Apple seemed to; The latter was squirming about and biting her lip.

 

“Because if the message does not come across, The Dark Fairy will be very cross, but she would at least respect the attempt. Leaving an invitation to the Royal Summit by chance, in a hext or letter, that would be the height of  _ dis _ respect, considering most invitations do not make it to her door. She would quite possibly curse us with something very long lasting and unpleasant.”

 

Through their travels, Apple had briefed her on character quirks that Cleo had not yet read in her giant book,  _ Houses and Families of Ever After.   _ The entries were listed in order from the most important fairy tales to the characters that played only footnotes.

 

“My family has ... fair relations with the Thorn family - we accept that the business deals in darkness, it takes all kinds to keep the pages turning. Several of the stores we passed, in Fairytown down there, were started with Diamynis’ gold, and she always gets her cut.”

 

“If it’s so difficult to contact her, why are you just trying  _ now? _ ”

 

“To be fair, I almost -” Apple glanced out of the window, turned back to Cleo, and mouthed the word  _ forgot _ .  The carriage slowed to a stop, and the creak of metal gates could be heard as they opened. “Oh dear, oh - how do I look?”

 

“Perfect. And me?”

 

“You too. I’ll lead into conversation, but do expect Madame Diamynis to question you as well. Look at me, lecturing someone who knows how to behave in front of royalty!” She tittered nervously. 

 

The carriage emerged from the dark forests to rumble down a path that cut through an extremely large property of manicured grass, where an airy, white manor sat, perfectly in the middle. The entire lot was square, as if a giant had taken a neat chunk out of the forests ( _ Which might actually have happened _ , Cleo thought). Figures could be seen, distantly, working on the lawn and various topiary trees and bushes. 

 

Cleo snapped a few pictures until the carriage pulled up to the front door.

A pale, off-blue fairy in a smart tuxedo answered the door. “Miss Apple, Miss Cleo. Come in.”

 

“Thank you, La’glin.” They crossed the threshold into a room outfitted in various shades of white, a light teal, and black. A rectangular table sat on a rug, surrounded by modern white sofas, in front of a huge black fireplace that was unlit. 

 

“Help yourself,” La’glin gestured to a platter of hors-d'oeuvres on the table. “Madame will be with you soon.” He bowed and went off down a hallway behind them. 

 

There was something wrapped in lettuce; Popping it into her mouth, Cleo tasted shredded carrots, watercress, and something she couldn’t identify, but was also pleasantly crisp.  “Tasty,” She mumbled. “Also, I really like the decorating going on here.” The people of Ever After were pretty stylish. Not enough sand, but stylish nonetheless. A dark chair made up of twisted wood had a small, pearl-colored cushion on its seat between the two sofas and beside the table.

 

“Yes, it’s a little too muted for me, but it is well done - tasteful. There’s usually a portrait up there, of The Dark Fairy.” Apple pointed to a large spot on the wall. “I hadn’t noticed it was gone.”

 

“If you  _ must _ know, Apple White,” A snide voice made both visitors jump. “It’s being moved to its late-summer frame.  _ Obviously _ .”

 

On glassy, translucent wings a girl hovered in, mouth turned up in exasperation, eyes narrow, hands on hips. 

 

“Have you come to offer me your spot as Student Council President?” She smiled smugly, tossing her platinum-white ponytail. “Why  _ thank _ you! I accept.”

 

“No, but I  _ am _ here with an invitation for Madame - and you too, if you’d like.”

 

“Are you now?” She touched down, her tall turquoise boots making no noise upon the floor. “This, I have to see.” She sat down on the sofa opposite of Apple and Cleo, and looked the latter up and down. 

 

Cleo stared down her nose in return, unintimidated.

 

“Cleo, this is Faybelle Thorn, Madame’s daughter and the next Dark Fairy.” Faybelle inclined her head. “Faybelle, this is Cleo, she’s the exchange student from Monster High.”

 

“Thrilling.”

 

“So did  _ you _ curse Briar? Wasn’t that supposed to happen when she was a baby?” 

 

“On her eighteenth birthday. It has a little more  _ punch _ this way. Everyone feels sorry for a cursed baby, and even sorrier when they’ve gotten to know the princess in question. Cool shirt.”

 

“Thank you. And yours -”

 

“If you were rotting, I guess. Very  _ decomposition-chic _ .”        

 

Apple gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. Before Cleo could respond, Faybelle looked over their heads and hovered above the sofa, smiling. “Mother!”

 

Apple immediately stood up. Trying to ignore the insult, Cleo followed her example, and both of them turned to acknowledge The Dark Fairy.

 

Madame Diamynis had slightly less shimmery-grey skin than her daughter, but the same cutting eyes that stared at them in polite interest. She wore a white power suit and black, clawed heels. An opal dragon-cuff clawed around her pointed ears, and her platinum-blond hair was swept into a low-hanging ponytail.

 

Wordlessly, La’glin stepped from behind her and pulled out the black chair. She walked over and greeted Apple with the barest hint of a smile. “Princess.” They shook hands lightly.

 

_ Not rude, simply not a woman eager to share every emotion. At the very least,  _ Cleo thought,  _ She is far better mannered than her daughter.  _

 

“Madame, I hope I find you in good health,” She curtsied in reply, and Cleo followed. Faybelle beamed smugly.

 

Diamynis’ eyes flickered to the other visitor. “And yourself?” 

 

Before Apple could speak up - “Cleo De Nile, exchange student, very honored to share your company, Madame.” Another light handshake; Cleo felt a variety of cold rings against her skin.

 

“Please, sit.” Faybelle flumped onto the sofa with joy, as if she were eager to see her mother curse the two girls. “How is the queen, Apple?”

 

“Very well, very busy. Preparing for the Royal Summit. In fact, that’s why I -” She suddenly erupted into a coughing fit. It lasted for several seconds, in which La’glin poured her a teacup of water and handed it to her. 

 

“Th-thank you. My goodness, excuse me. I wanted to personally...make you aware about the Royal Summit happening in about two weeks’ time.”

 

A pause. Then, wryly. “And so you have, The Once Upon Times could not have done it better. Thank you.”

 

“No -” Faybelle let out a bark of laughter, and Apple began to fidget. “I meant -”

 

“We wanted to invite you in person, Madame, to the Royal Summit.” Cleo inclined her head in a deep bow. “Apple has told me all about the quirks of Ever After, but one thing that, from my own observations, fails  _ tremendously _ , is the mail system. Handwritten invitations are nice, but if no one  _ sees _ it, well, what on earth would be the point?” Of course, Cleo had hardly paid attention to the mailing system, but Apple could not spit the words out.

 

“Oh - oh yes.” Apple seemed to have relaxed. She took out a paper copy of the preliminary itinerary her mother had forwarded and handed it to The Dark Fairy.

 

Her eyes widened slightly, “A Gathering of the Grim...it would do good to connect with some of that lot again....La’glin, do ready the travel home in Book End. Yard trimmed, pantry stocked,pay that silly homeowner’s fee.” 

 

He bowed and walked off. “I accept this invitation, Apple White, Cleo De Nile.” 

 

Faybelle seemed to wilt slightly, knowing that no one would be cursed today.

“If you’ll excuse me, girls, business calls.” She rose gracefully and followed her butler out of the room. 

Faybelle whirled toward the two, irritated. “Why did that work?” She pointed a lone finger at Cleo. “That should  _ not _ have worked! I wanted to see someone get  _ cursed! _ ” 

Cleo smugly tossed her hair behind her head as she stood up, “I’m not of this world. Some untimely curse couldn’t stop me.”

Faybelle frowned in confusion. “The curse is on  _ our _ family,  _ you _ would have nothing to do with being immune to it!”

“Then I suppose my fortitude and determination were simply too much for a millennia of ancient magic to stop! Come on, Apple,” She turned and walked toward the front door. “We still have a lot to do.”

The carriage was still waiting outside, and the two quickly jumped in, and Apple gave the cue to leave Thorn Manor.

Then she let out a squeal of delight. “That was wonderful!” She reached over and embraced Cleo in a hug. “As soon as you formally gave the invitation, the hard part was done.” Apple could not stop smiling, “I’m so happy you came along - but - and I hate to say this - am just as confused as Faybelle. How did that work?”

 

"From one future ruler to another...I haven't the faintest idea." Cleo laughed, Apple joined in, and for a good while, the two girls cried with laughter.

"Would you mind if we stopped back in Fairytown? There’s just the most charming little bakery I stop by every time I visit -”

“Oh sure, no problem - there  _ must _ be jewelry stores, right?"

"Yes..." Apple hesitated. "It takes quite a bit of _finagling_ to buy fairy jewelry...but I'm sure we can do it!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update may be a little late, I need to write more buffer to edit.   
> I'm happy I managed to put Faybelle in this story, she's my favorite EAH character.


End file.
